A portable media device can store media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that may be played or displayed on the portable media device. Examples of portable media devices are the iPod® and the iPhone™ portable media devices, which are available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a portable media device acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer may execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, produced by Apple Inc.
A portable media device typically includes one or more connectors or ports that may be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port may enable the portable media device to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod®, for example, a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that may interconnect to the portable media device. For example, a remote control may be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the portable media device. As another example, an automobile may include a connector and the portable media device may be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system may interact with the portable media device, thereby allowing the media content on the portable media device to be played within the automobile. In another example, a digital camera may be connected to the portable media device to download images and the like.
Portable media devices commonly connect with remote devices for playback or presentation of media assets stored on the portable media device. A user may want to dock a portable media device to a home stereo system (or in-vehicle stereo system), for example, and play back songs stored on the portable media device but with sound experience provided by the home stereo system. In such situations, it is convenient for the user to be able to operate the portable media device remotely, e.g., using controls of the home stereo system or a remote control device that communicates with the home stereo system.
It has been known to provide control over various operations of a portable media device via an accessory and vice versa. A communication protocol is provided, by which the accessory and the portable media device can exchange instructions and information. Using suitable command signals, the accessory can invoke the playback functions of the portable media device and can obtain certain information about media assets stored on the portable media device.